


As the walls came down...

by EldritchWinter, Laurellie



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Druids, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gilneas, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Virginity, Pets, War, World of Warcraft - Freeform, warewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchWinter/pseuds/EldritchWinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurellie/pseuds/Laurellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dairy and Journal inserts of two Gilneans, the story of how they met, and how Gilneas went to pot, from their point of views.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laurellie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a summary of Laurellie as a character. I use this on world of warcraft when i'm role playing on Argent Dawn. Thanks :)  
> Me and my boyfriend are writing this together. He writes Stanton's side of things and I write laurellies.  
> This is my first fan fic ever, I've never written a haiku before let alone a story so we will see how it goes :)  
> cheers for reading and leave a comment if you've got time:) good or bad I don't mind it will help me to improve later chapters :)

Before Gilneas fell, Laurellie used to spend her days living with her brother in a wood cabin in the northern headlands by a river, she spent her days tending to their gardens and making clothes and potions in which she would sell to the people of the city. She always longed to have a purpose and do good, always dreaming of a life bigger than her own. She hid her druid powers from her brother as she didn’t want to scare him, her brother was a hunter and she feared he would not understand her abilities.

She frequently went on ‘hunting’ trips on her own which is where she met Stanton, Stanton helped her to hone her Druid abilities and to help her control them a bit better, but he always kept her secret to himself. When the Worgens appeared, her brother had warned her to stay in the cabin while he had gone to help the prince but sadly he was attacked outside in her precious gardens and killed. Laurellie screamed as his body lay lifeless on the floor and the Worgens heard her and bombarded the cabin, Laurellie was frozen in fear by their log fire, until moments later her friend Stanton heard her scream and burst in, defending her from the Worgens brutal onslaught.

They fled to the centre of Gilneas and fought together against the Worgens. Helping the Prince to protect the city. Stanton and Laurellie were a formidable force against the Worgens, working together seamlessly to defeat their foes. Sadly Laurellie was caught off guard and received a nasty bite to her left shoulder, Stanton received a similar injury from rushing to her aid.

After their transformation and rehabilitation into society, they were offered to help the Alliance against the forces of the Iron Horde. Stanton and Laurellie now spend their days hunting and fighting, as well as searching for the hidden treasures of Dreanor. Laurellie has found her higher calling, and alongside Stanton she has also found her one true love. Together they have managed to control their abilities and regularly you will see them practicing and sparring together.


	2. Stanton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief summary as before but with Stanton :)

As a young un-afflicted Gilnean I spent my days hunting and breeding my prized canine companions, I turned my hobby of caring and training animals into a business and helped my fellow citizens with their animals.

An academic at heart I enjoy learning, books lay strewn across my lodge in the Northgate wood. I liked my quiet life and often roamed around the city and woodlands with Laurellie, a young Druid who needed my help to hone her abilities, Sparring with her and exploring the city, reading books and telling stories and quickly we became best friends, she helped me to understand the simpler things in life and I seemed to give her some sort of purpose. Over the years we had many adventures, contained within the walls of our great city, we both yearned for something more. We wanted to go and explore the world.

Laurellie was forever in awe at my many creations, she usually kept them for her brother, and to this day I still make everything from guns and gliders to toys and utility bots.

When Gilneas fell and the city was plagued with the Worgen curse. I had rushed to Laurellie’s cabin only to think it was too late as I watched her brother slaughtered outside. I thought all hope was lost until I heard her shrill scream from within and with new found strength, I came to her aid to save her.

The two of us put our years of training to use and fought the Worgens day and night. We became one of the most effective defense patrols in the Gilnean Army. Fighting alongside The prince much of the way to Gilneas’s eventual demise. One day it was raining and the Worgens had amassed a force so strong they were battering back the Gilnean soldiers rank by rank. Laurellie rushed out to save a wounded soldier and healed him with a spell only to be set upon and bitten. She fell to the floor and I charged out gun in hand to save her. I took out a few Worgens and managed to get her back to safety alas we had both been infected.

Even though we were cursed we kept our wits about us, I normally think to myself Laurellie only stayed sane because she was too stubborn for the curse to completely take her over, me on the other hand, didn’t bare to lose her, we’d gone through so much and I refused to lose her to a silly cut.

We have never looked back since the walls fell, and now our bond is stronger than ever, hopefully she feels the same way as I, when I finally finish my latest creation… a ring.


	3. Hunters and Druids don't always get the best starts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First diary exerts from Laurellie and Stanton's Diarys.

# Laurellie’s diary…

I met a hunter today, it was funny how we met, he nearly shot me while I was in doe form and before you ask yes he was handsome, very in fact. I was very flustered. I didn’t expect anyone to be so deep into the woods and I was practicing my skills, so far I’ve figured out I can change into a bear, a lion, and a doe, but if I’m in water I’ll change into a sea lion. Anyway back to the hunter, His name is Stanton, he’s terribly strong. He makes things as well in his little workshop below his lodge, I hope brother likes him, I have invited him round for tea this afternoon. Oh god, I can’t wait, he’s impossibly dreamy, I think he just sees me as a silly maiden though.

He offered to help me train my abilities. What shall I wear tonight? I’m thinking the simple white and blue dress and I’m going to let my hair down! Stanton said he liked my hair down, he had to untie my braids when his arrow got caught in them.

* * *

 

Brother says I’m silly for inviting a strange man around here, he says a hunter would never see me in a romantic way as I’m not ‘hardy’ enough. I felt like showing him hardy! Silly man, doesn’t even know his sisters capabilities. Anyway, I’m all ready now and I feel pretty, hopefully Stanton thinks so too…

* * *

Tea was amazing! The two of them hit it off wonderfully! Brother even said Stanton can come round whenever!

I couldn’t stop staring at him though, he was wearing a white linen shirt with the buttons half done up, I could tell he had been chopping wood recently as he had sawdust in his hair and smelled musky… AKA. Delicious. That shirt was torture, I could see his muscles flex every time he moved and oh god I was nearly drooling. But that’s not the best bit!!

He blushed when he saw me and said I looked ravishing!

He looked just as taken aback as I did!

When he left he kissed my cheek and said he would meet me tomorrow by the tavern to help train.

I can’t wait!

But I can’t rush things either, like last time… this time I will make sure his intentions are good! I’m pretty sure they are anyway.

* * *

# Stanton’s Journal.

Probably one of the closest calls I’ve ever had.

Hunting by the river today and spotted a deer on its own that seemed to be playing with a rabbit, felt bad but it’s been a slow hunting season so I aimed my shot up and fired. Luckily it missed. It hit the deer’s horns and then the deer turned into a bloody girl… silly druids can never tell these days.

She was beautiful though. She was yelling and screaming at me, calling me a bloody idiot and near murderer but all I could do was stand there and take it. She looked adorable getting all huffy and angry, like that time that baby goat rammed me.

After she’d cooled down and seemed to notice I was just staring at her she told me to ‘Get this Effing arrow out of my hair or so god help you’ I obliged. Her braids looked terrible anyway in my opinion. I unplaited them and her hair fell down her back. Her hair was crimson red, down to her waist, stuff was like silk, no wonder the arrow didn’t want to leave, I didn’t want to stop touching it.

When she stepped back and I actually got a proper look at her without her yelling at me she was fairy like. All hair and massive blue eyes. I invited her in and from then on she seemed to change a bit.

 She was staring at me, made me a bit uncomfortable to be honest, I got that weird feeling in my stomach, like bees flying around in there. She started waffling on about her brother and their cabin and doing that thing women do when their nervous. Constant chatter without really saying much. I gathered her name was Laurellie, she lives with her brother (didn’t catch his name) and she hides her druid-ness from him because of some family thing. I think she’s fairly young, probably around 8 years my younger. She’s a nosey little thing, asked so many questions. Maybe she was scouting around to see if there was a Mrs. Stanton, Nathaniel seemed to like her though. Was quite amusing seeing this little maiden trying to push off that great mutt.

She’s invited me for tea and since I didn’t get a decent hunt I thought I might as well, maybe at the least ill find a new drinking buddy with her brother.

* * *

 

I think I have what girls call a crush.

She looked bloody gorgeous, wearing this tight little dress that showed off everything but didn’t actually show it. I don’t know what happened to me but I couldn’t give her eye contact, I kept feeling all hot and flustered. Woman will be a curse on me. Thankfully her brother Lee seemed to notice and take the heat off me, he was interested in a couple inventions and maybe even one of the mutts.

She’s a good cook though. Woman could make broth into a feast. I felt like she couldn’t keep her eyes off me, but maybe that’s because of the near assassination I caused. It kind of felt nice though. Made me feel a bit shifty though and I couldn’t keep still.

I don’t know why but I kissed her cheek when I left. I don’t think she saw it coming either, both blushing like children. Wanted to kiss her properly though. Don’t know what’s going on, never had time for women but this one seems different, maybe druids have a weird spell they can do on men. Like a siren. I’m going to take her to the tavern tomorrow and find out a bit more before making any rash decisions. She wants training in her abilities a bit more and I’ll help her out. Woman needs to be able to protect herself even if it is just from careless hunters like me.

 

 


	4. Training and flirting go hand in hand.

#  Laurellies Dairy…

Saw Stanton again today.

I don’t know what he’s thinking ever. Just seems to be in constant thought but not really saying much. Unless he’s just one of those men that likes silence. If that’s the case I’m definitely not for him.

We went to the tavern and he seemed very rushed almost. Like he wanted to get it over and done with. We had a bit of bread and broth then headed into the woods for training.

He seemed to lighten up a bit from then on, he started chatting a bit more, and if I’m not mistaken I would say he was flirting. He was asking some very direct questions, like my actual age, and a bit about my past, such as where my parents were and the likes. I found out some more about him though. He likes sleeping under the stars sometimes. Which is quite romantic. His favorite pet is his wolf, Nathaniel, says he sees a bit of himself in that giant brute. That wolf definitely likes me though doesn’t seem to leave me alone. Maybe that’s a reflection on Stanton. One can only hope. I came home for tea, but he told me to meet him at his later. He wanted to take me hunting when the moons up. Says it’s the best time for Nathaniel.

* * *

 

Woke up in my bed this morning, can’t even remember coming home… I wasn’t even drunk though?...

* * *

 

Found a note next to my pillow from Stanton. I must have fallen asleep on him. Which means he carried me home!

He’s so perfect I can’t even describe it properly.

I almost forgot! …

 

HE KISSED ME!

I don’t know how to explain it. My face hurts so much from smiling.

He was teaching me how to use my moon fire spell properly and I accidentally hit him. I felt so bad, he hadn’t told me how powerful it was and I thought I killed him! I was near in tears!  So I’ve rushed over to him to make sure he was alright and he was just lying there motionless! Scared me half to death, he wasn’t breathing I was sure of it. I started shaking him and crying his name and he pulls me too him and kisses me!

It was perfect. He’s all muscle and brawn but when he kissed me it was so soft and passionate, like something you read in the tales of princes and princesses. It felt so good being in his arms, I felt so safe all of a sudden like nothing could hurt me as long as he was around. But me being me I wasn’t going to let it slide that he tricked me so! I started mock yelling at him and lightly slapped him with the best look of indignation I feel I have ever pulled and I ran off, wasn’t long before Nathaniel caught up to me and tackled me to the floor, pinning me down with all that fur and slobber. Licked my entire face with one motion! Blasted animal. Stanton called him off and picked me up in his strong arms and carried me to the lodge, he made some cocoa and we told each other stories we learnt when growing up.

It was magical. I can’t wait to see him again! I think if he makes me swoon much more, I’ll be permanently comatose.

 

#  Stanton’s Journal.

 

I’m going to invite Laurellie to go hunting under the moonlight tonight. It will be great for Nathaniel, he prefers the night. He really likes Laurellie which if she knew us well means I really like her too. Meeting her at the tavern soon, going to act a bit walled up and see how she reacts. I want to get to know more about her, I’m interested to find out about her past and where her parents are. She lives with her brother Lee, he is a good lad. Don’t think Laurellie knows hes been drinking with me yet, that lad cant hold a pint of Da Brusiery, bless him, couple of them had him telling me all manor of things last night. Felt bad for exploiting his knowledge of his sister, but even he didn’t know much. Just kept saying that she liked me and that shes never been with a man so I better treat her right or he’ll ‘thump me in the kisser’ . It’s frustrating I still don’t know anything about her, she is very mysterious. I think she’ll love training in the moonlight though, romance and all that stuff women seem to like. I’m going to try and help her with her moonfire spell. I may have a sneaky plan up my sleeve if all goes well later.

* * *

 

Laurellie opened up a lot today, think she was worried she had upset me bless her, she’s not as cold hearted as the other broads round here then, actually cared how I felt.

Feel like I may have upset her a bit by being too cold though, she told me about her parents, not much though mind, have an inkling it may be a harsh story there. She said something about her mother and father being so wonderful until her father found out about her being a druid, something in his past must of haunted him. Said they argued and her mother left, their dad couldn’t deal with raising the two little uns without her so just vanished. Her brother was in training at that point to be kings guard, but gave it up to look after Laurellie. Knew he was a good lad, explains why shes a bit frightened to tell her brother in case she loses him as well.

I’ve decided to try with Laurellie. As much as that goes against my every instinct I just see something in her that I haven’t in anyone before, I really like her. I’ll implement my plan tonight. Wish me luck.

* * *

 

Plan was a success.

 While she was practicing her moon fire spell she accidentally hit me, I knew she would, she hasn’t got the best aim in the world, (I’ll train her though) It knocked me down and I pretended to be dead. She came rushing over in a panic. Flushed cheeks and wide eyes, almost in tears she yelled my name and shook me hard. I waited a moment then I grabbed her and kissed her. I pulled her in close and we tumbled around in the leaves kissing for quite a while. It felt so good having her soft gentle body in my tough, calloused hands. Her lips were sweet and felt like silk. I could have laid there kissing her forever. Little minx slapped me though, and well I couldn’t be having that now could I? She started running so I cocked my head to Nathaniel and he got her, even covered in dog spit she looked gorgeous.

Took her back to the Lodge and she cleaned herself off, I put the kettle on and made my speciality… cocoa. That always gets the woman.

It was nice, sitting there with her curled up in my lap, could barely feel her she’s so slight. Told her the story’s my mother used to tell me, she loved em. Those huge eyes beaming up at me, she seemed to soak up the story’s like a sponge. She fell asleep in my arms and it took so much for me to wake her, but I did, and I carried her back home. I’ve carried logs bigger than that girl. Her brother took her in and put her to bed. Left her a note saying she should pop over tomorrow at some point.

I want to see her again so bad.


	5. Taking this slow, something is brewing.

# Laurellies Dairy…

 

As much as I know Stanton’s a gentleman, I’m going to slow things down, and as much as I know I want to see him. I’m going to make him wait, I’ll let him sweat for the day and see him later tonight. I’m going to take a trip into town, possibly buy a new dress. I haven’t decided and then I’m going to have a day to myself. Damned man’s taking up all of my thoughts doesn’t mean he can take up all of my time.

* * *

 

Brought the quaintest dress in town today, its deep purple and white, I got it off a mage, I can use it while I’m casting and it can take a bit more of a beating than my last dress. Had my hair cut so now it’s down to my ribs rather than waist, least now it isn’t such an issue for hunters... Got brother a new axe. He cut himself on the last one it was too dull for the logs. May or may not have painted his name on it as well. He deserves a nice present every now and again. He does look after me well. Dinners on and then I shall see how I feel about seeing Stanton. 

* * *

 

It’s getting dark and I think I may head over to Stanton’s soon. Got my new dress on and I’m going to bring some dinner for him, and a little treat for Nathaniel. I feel so giving today!

* * *

 

 

# Stanton’s Journal.

 

Where is that woman! Maybe I rushed things. Been waiting all day for her to arrive, got so bored I started talking to the mutt again. Going to grab some lunch in town.

* * *

 

 

 I saw her! She was getting her hair cut and I swear she must have heard me sigh. I wonder if she’s coming over later, she didn’t see me luckily. Damn woman’s sweating me out. And it’s working. Half of me wants to go to hers. The other half of me wants to go to the tavern.

* * *

 

# Laurellies Dairy…

Went to Stanton’s… Was greeted by Nathaniel, he was roaming outside (securing the perimeter) He came bounding up to me and sat in front of me offering his paw, he could smell the bone I got for him, nearly didn’t get a chance to get it out of my bag before he was slobbering all over it. Funny mutt.

Stanton looked cocky for some reason. He had that ‘I know something you don’t know’ face. Was kind of hot if I’m honest. He invited me in and then went down to his workshop to tinker with stuff … and left me on my own!

I was fuming. I was halfway to walking out when he came up behind me and cuddled me. Saying he saw me in town making him wait. He disapproves of my new hair, but understands it’s not practical.

He sat me down and had a heart to heart with me. Saying how he doesn’t know what I expect from this and he hasn’t done this before. He admitted a few things like how in his late teens he used to frequent the whore houses. Made me feel a bit uncomfortable, I couldn’t imagine him with any woman apart from myself but he cuddled me in and I felt like it didn’t matter when I was in his arms. I’m still a bit reserved, I barely know much about him, but I’m sure he’s not going anywhere and I will find out more about him. He started telling me about his family. His mother and father live in town, he’s 32 which is quite a bit older than I.

I keep getting this feeling as though somethings going to happen soon. Something bad, it dissipates a bit when I’m with him, but I don’t know, maybe it’s my abilities, feels like nature is in uproar. So I told Stanton. I feel like I can tell him anything, he said he’s been sensing something odd in the animals around Gilneas, some of them seem to be trying to escape the walls or are hiding. Might look into this a bit more, but I’m sure it’s nothing, maybe they’re just spooked by whatever is happening outside the walls. Nothing can get in here.

Also I may have promised to inform my brother of my abilities. To be fair it’s about time but still a scary thought you know. He’s gone to the pub to meet a buddy which I know is Stanton, but lads want to have a secret they can, it’s nice that they get on so well.

* * *

# Stanton’s Journal.

 

Laurellie confirmed something to me which is concerning. There is something going on, somethings changed in the land lately, like somethings coming and all the animals are on the defensive. I’m going to step up the training for her. Whatever this is, she needs to be able to defend herself. Whether it be illness or worse. She seems totally convinced that those damn walls can hold whatever is thrown at it. They can’t. They will come down. They went up and they will fall is my motto. It’s not an if, it’s a when. Trust my luck to start feeling for a girl and the whole world starts going to pot.

Anyway enough of the bad, have some good. I told her about mother and father. She’s determined to meet them at some point which at least makes me know she’s going to stick around. I finally thought that with all my probing about her I totally forgot to tell her about me. Poor girl must have been as curious as I. She just, I don’t know, feels right? Having her near puts me at ease a bit. She seems to be able to dispel any negative thoughts I’m having just by existing. This is so goddamn weird. Look at me, brooding over a girl. I’m supposed to be a man for god’s sake. Not a pansy.

She brought Nathaniel a treat which was cute. Seemed to have kept him occupied all night. Was just me and her really, talking and holding her close. I feel stronger when she’s close. I’ve instructed her that she should inform her brother of her abilities. If he doesn’t like it, he can deal with me, but I know he won’t mind, he was chatting up a druid broad in the tavern the other night. She said she’d break it to him tonight, then I and she will show him her abilities tomorrow while she trains.

Keep wanting to kiss her, all the time. I know she’s taking this ‘slow’ but what does that even mean? Basically a woman’s way of being a tease, making me work for it. May ask her brother tonight at the pub if it’s alright for me to date her. Maybe a couple pints in mind. Might broach the subject of druidism with him as well. See what she’s in for tonight. 

* * *

 

Pub was good. Lee’s known for ages. Doesn’t see why she’s hiding it but leaves it be ‘If you’re getting on about my sister being a druid, I know, have done for years, silly girl gets angry and grows claws, and it’s not like she’s a werewolf now is it? She’ll tell me when she’s ready” well, he’s going to know officially probably around now. Told him to act surprised a bit.

He also gave his blessing so, good lad. Might introduce him to a couple of women I know and say he’s my brother, they’d snap him up like fresh bread. Just as a thanks you know.


	6. Drinking and Women.

# Laurellie’s Dairy…

 

I have a feeling brother already knew I was a druid, I feel silly for hiding it so long, I just didn’t want to lose him. When I told him he picked me up and hugged me saying it was okay and that he would love me regardless of what I was. He was definitely drunk though and maybe that helped.

I feel so much better now and I can sleep easy tonight knowing everything’s going so well. Stanton will be here tomorrow to help me show brother what I can do.

* * *

 

Must have slept in late!

Stanton woke me up with tea and porridge, seemed he woke Lee as well. Lee definitely looked worse for wear this morning, bright red eyes and nursing a headache. It was nice that Stanton woke us, it was 12 anyway. He’s so charming.

Once Lee was feeling better we decided to go into the gardens and show him what I could do. Stanton had brung a training dummy with him and Lee seemed actually impressed when I showed him Moonfire and my shape shifting. When I turned into a lion, Nathaniel got quite submissive and started rolling around the floor in front of me, I think he was doing it deliberately, he’s clever enough to know it was me.

I felt really happy today having the weight of my secret lifted from my shoulders it felt great. Lee seems to know much more about me and Stanton than

 I have told him, which confirms that they are drinking buddies. I was sitting on Stanton’s lap while they joked around. I went to make some tea for us when I heard hushed tones. Stanton was telling Lee about some women he knows would be “game” as he so eloquently put it, something about him pretending to be Stanton’s brother was involved. Guess I’m not staying here tonight then.

* * *

 

Lee has invited said ‘game’ girls here.

To have dinner.

In our house.

But Stanton assure me that he would avoid there advances and deflect them to lee.

This shall be interesting.

My brother has as much game as an upside down tortoise.

* * *

 

The girls were actually quite nice. As much as they did seem interested in Stanton they quickly got the jist and everything was quite fun. I may have had too many drinks though and Stanton carried me to his, when Lee got ‘heated’ with the girls.

It was nice. Cuddled up in his bed, we asked eachtoher questions all night taking it in turns to answer. Last night was the first time ever that I’ve slept in a mans bed, apart from lee’s when I was scared as a child.

He didn’t try anything at all, which as frustrating as drunk me thought it was, it was very chivalrous. At one point I think I started kissing him and slowly trying to lift his top which probably wasn’t as sneaky as I thought it was. He kept saying over and over ‘No, Laurellie, as much as I would love too there are 2 conditions, you will remember it and you will be sober. Your first time is not going to be drunken and fumbling.

Damn, I don’t think I can look at him today knowing what I did…

Regardless of my drunken attempts to bed him, it was lovely. He’s so warm, and it was nice hearing him and Nathaniel snoring away. Like my own little family.

I may have decided I don’t want to take this as slow as I thought, I mean let’s think about it.

  1.    I’m 24, I should have been married off years ago.
  2.    He’s drop dead gorgeous and so gentlemanly
  3.    I really want to.
  4.    Lee approves of him.



Soo…. The next thing is how to get it to happen. I’ve only ever kissed a man before him and that went terribly. How does one initiate this? Maybe I need to go shopping and then I’ll come back later after talking to one of the girls.

* * *

 

#  Stanton’s Journal.

 

Oh god it’s hard to resist that woman. The little temptress. She was drunk so it was a no. but damn she made it hard. She was kissing me so much and practically lying on top of me. Glad she’s gone to town now. Finally get a break from wanting to tear everything off her and ravish her. Damned mind betrays me when she’s around. Last night was fun though. All drinks and games. Her brothers so smooth with the ladies. Managed to get them all to come over and basically fight each other for him. Touché lad.

It was nice to see Laurellie finally let go a bit and seem proud of herself, she was like a toddler, showing her brother all her abilities. Trained Nathaniel to look scared of her when she turned into cat form. Worked a treat. She looked so happy. Girl couldn’t scare a mouse. Felt slightly awkward having to keep telling the girls I was with Laurellie, she seemed a bit put off by it till they finally got the point. After that she seemed happier than ever, drinking and sitting on my lap, must have felt like queen bee, bless.

I can feel myself feeling more and more for this woman. Scares me sometimes. I catch myself staring at her in complete awe at her doing the smallest of things, like watching her sleep before I woke her last morn, she looked so peaceful and happy. Clutching that book I gave her a couple days back. God she’s perfect.

Last night was a nightmare though. I don’t think anyone could comprehend how much restraint it took me. Not only is she gorgeous, but she was lying there in one of my shirts. All doey eyed and plump lips practically begging for me, but knowing she hasn’t been with a man before made it all the worse, it’s not every day a man has a virgin as beautiful as her in their bed begging to be pleasured. I’m hoping she doesn’t make me wait too long or ill be reduced to a wanton teen again. I’m a grown man acting like an adolescent boy!

Going to ask her to be mine when she gets back. Wonder what she will bring back with her…


	7. Expanding horizons.

#  Laurellie’s diary… 

Met the girls in town. I didn’t tell them who yet, just in case it all goes wrong but they said the first time hurts… yay for me… Depending on how the guy is though, they said the pleasure will out do the pain so that’s something to look forward to, apparently avoiding white underwear the first time as well is a good thing.

I’ve gathered that apparently if I give the smallest hint that I would like to… ya’know then he’ll do the rest and from then on its ‘like riding a big strong horse’ but hopefully he’s not hung just as much as a horse…

So I decided upon purple with the girls help, always liked buying new lingerie…and maybe I had one or two drinks for courage before I went back to Stanton’s.

Wish me luck…

* * *

 

#  Stanton’s Journal.

Oh my god.

She is…. I don’t even know.

You think you know her and then she just surprises you more. It’s like she deliberately tries to outdo herself.

I’ll write things as they happened because I’m pretty sure. I must have dreamt this. Right so she comes back, dolled up to the nines, wearing yet another new dress, this time its white with a purple bow, but the things practically see through, underneath you can see she’s got this dusty purple set on that, man they nearly made me drool. Felt like proposing there and then. So I act casual like nothing happened and set down the dinner I made. Nothing fancy just some lamb broth and bread. After we’ve finished I’m mulling over what I’m going to say making sure the times right and stuff.

She’s just sitting there staring at me like I’m desert. So I usher to her to come sit on my lap and put my arm round her, I start babbling on about feelings and stuff and finally ask her in the most awkward way ever… ‘ as you can tell Laurellie I have a lot of feelings for you and I just wondered if maybe by chance you would want to be, well, mine and for me to be yours…’ Fortunately enough, she seemed to love it. She pounced on me like I was prey her eyes were glowing a weird purple like her abilities were showing through.

She starts kissing me so feverishly like at any moment I was going to drop dead. Felt like I was in heaven. Then the best bit happened. She starts touching me and letting her hands wonder all over my chest and I don’t know what happened I just kind of snapped and picked her up in my arms and took her upstairs. I dropped her on the bed and she pulled me down and started ripping my shirt off like an animal. It was so fucking hot, I pull that dress off her and damn… I couldn’t keep my hands off her, she’s so perfect. To my surprise she didn’t let me take control, she seemed caught up in the moment, she was kissing down my stomach and unbuckling my jeans with her hand.

I couldn’t take it. I was going to snap.

I pulled her up to me then threw her onto the bed. Kissing down her stomach and slowly inching those tight little pants off her. Everything about her was perfect, she had just enough breasts to fill my hand, god I’m getting hard just thinking about it. Obviously because it was her first time I wanted to go at her pace and make sure she was happy. So I asked her what she wanted me to do to her, she blushed a little but in the sexiest voice ever she breathed her command, and I was all too happy to oblige.

I don’t think she fully understood what she was getting herself into when I started kissing her as my hands roamed down her body. She was so wet when I finally reached her pussy she was arching her back and biting her lip. I warmed her up slightly by teasing around it before gently dipping one finger in. the face she made was delicious. I just wanted to take her there and then, she was moaning my name and, it’s never… never sounded better than at that moment. She kept breathing ‘take me!’ over and over again like a mantra, every time those words left that luscious lips it got harder and harder to refrain until I couldn’t do it anymore. Her eyes lit up as I climbed upon her, as I slowly sunk into her pussy I swear I was going to come undone.

No woman has ever had such an effect as she has on me. She was panting and I saw her wince as her maidenhead disappeared. She didn’t seem to mind, she clawed down my back urging me to move faster and deeper, her kisses matching the rhythm she needed, she was biting down my neck and shoulders, with every stroke it was harder and harder to keep my cool. Then finally she screamed my name and I felt her body writhe underneath me. that was my undoing, watching her in pure ecstasy brought my end and I spilled into her, with her clutching at me. We just laid there after that, her in my arms, her head resting against my chest, she was drumming my heart beat with her fingertips.

It was at that moment I knew I was fucked…

I love her.


End file.
